Freddy Krueger's: A Child To Haunt
by Mels Wolf
Summary: Shirley Foxx is moving. Where to? Elm Street, of course! But why has she been having nightmares about him for 6 months now? Follow this kid as she meets the horror of Freddy! Freddy/OC, Friendship/Horror  slight romance  ADULT/CHILD WARNING!  no sex
1. Contour

**A/N: I'm going through a Freddy-faze. I've been watching some ANOES movies, but I've only watched the new 2010 one, and Freddy's Revenge so far. (Don't worry, I do intend to watch the original first movie, once I find it). I don't write too many FF's but while writing this one, all the words just sort of showed up. I didn't have to think about it too much, so I'm very proud of myself. It certainly feels like a story I want to write and finish, not one that I feel I need to finish. So please R&R, and I'm going to try to not make Freddy OOC (or any other charecters you might recognize), but this is MY FF, so please don't yell at me if I make Freddy a little OOC. I'm just writing my dream Freddy :) (haha, *laughs at the pun I made on the dream master*)**

**Warnings: So, I ain't all into the whole child molester thing, but that IS sort of what Freddy is. No worries, this is a T fic, so I'm not about to have Freddy rape a little 12-year-old or something, but there probably will be quite a few scenes that will imply some Adult/Child stuff that some people might not find appropriate, but what can I say? That's Freddy for you. So if you don't like it, please don't review saying I'm a sicko for writing that crap and I should go to jail or something (cuz I'm not a sicko, I hate that crap, but I'm keeping Freddy who he is). Also, please excuse any words that aren't spelt right. I don't have a word-checker or an auto-correcter on my computer :( Also, I don't have an ending planned yet, so I'm willing to take any suggestions, or if you want something done in the story, or have some reccomendations, send a review asking me and I might just use it! **

**So have fun, little Piggies! Please R&R!**

**Freddy Krueger's: A Kid To Haunt**

**Contour**

We were moving again. That's what Mom said.

I didn't want to move again. But did that matter? No. I was just the kid of the family. Did my opinion matter? No. Did it matter that, for once in my life, I made friends? No. All that mattered was that Dad got a promotion, and big hot-shot job he could gloat about like a little, childish kid to all of his drinking buddies at the bar he went to every single night, instead of staying home and having dinner with his family.

Mom could gloat about the new big, beautiful, fancy house we were going to move into. 1428 Elm Street, Springfield. She would meet all the other wives of the block, secretely declare herself 'best-wife-of-the-block' and start gossiping about other people, like she did all the time.

Sheryl, my fraternal twin sister, was certainly more than happy to hear about the news. We were only twelve and yet her life was devoted to any boy, any age, who was popular or handsom enough. Surely, she would go about our new middle school, gloating about the boys she's kissed (boy, has there been alot of boys), and become one of the populars within the first or second day of school. I never really understood Sheryl, but I did make some attempt to. She became the pretty, perfect, pleasurable twin that everyone loved (especially our parents), whereas I became the lousy, lonely, lifeless twin everyone ignored or thought was gothic or emotionally disturbed.

And a little crazy, too.

"Shirley," Sheryl said as she put the last of her pink, pretty clothes into her box. Dad had made us skip dinner to clear out the rest of our room, since we'd been "putting it off" for too long, and we were making the move just tomorrow. "You don't seem too happy about the move." She carried the box and set it upon her many others. "Why is that?" I didn't usually mind Sheryl asking me questions. This, however, was not one of those times.

"What does it matter?" I hissed at her. I was in a foul mood because of the move, and I hated hearing about it, I would always leave dinner or breakfast, if they started talking about anything involving the move. But I knew I shouldn't be so foul towards Sheryl. Despite being twins, and despite Sheryl being two minutes older than me, I was still the older sister, mentally, that is. If you took a look at us, you would have thought Sheryl was older (technically she is, since she was born first), and that we weren't twins, fraternal or not. We just looked so much different.

Sheryl had long legs, which made her five-foot-two, her arms were the perfect length, she had thin lips and a good structured, thin face. She had boobs, too. She had already started to mature, and comparing her to me, she made me look like a little kid. Her darker blonde hair reached mid-back whenever she pulled it up into a pony-tail, or braided it. All the guys called her perfection.

I was only four-foot-ten. I took pride in my legs, they were skinny, but they were not long. But they were still the best atribute about me. I hated wearing pants, the legs always being long on me, so I often wore shorts or a skirt, so thankfully, I had nice looking legs, so I never got made fun of for them. My arms were nothing special, my hands were tiny though, compared to other twelve-year-old girls I met, my cheeks still had baby fat (which my Aunt found adorable), my hair was short, barely touching my shoulders. It was bright blonde, and was a little wavy.

The boys called us complete opposites, which was true. Everything was different, except for our baby blue eyes, which we shared.

Sheryl gave me a 'don't-be-mean-to-me-just-because-you're-having-a-hissy-fit' type of look she's mastered over the years of yelling I've done at her. She never yelled back, though. She knew better. I was the only person she could actually talk to. I remember her telling me one day, "Sometimes people forget that I'm human. A human girl. That has feelings, and worries, and that there is stuff in the world that I don't like, and stuff I'm scared of, and sometimes they forget that I need to talk too, like a human being." That was about two years ago, when she started to mature, when she started to become eye-candy to all the guys in the classrooom. That was when we started to stop arguing, and talk. When I started to protect her from the people that only wanted to hurt her, use her.

"Sorry," I told her, "I just don't like it." I had hoped that was a good enough explanation, but of course, it wasn't.

"Shirley, look at the positives." She said smiling, walking towards me with a sheet of paper in her hand.

"Oh, the _positives_," I said sarcastically, "how could I forget about those?" She rolled her eyes.

"Look at this," She said, handing me a piece of paper. I opened it to read what was written in her pink ink.

"One," I read aloud, "boys." I rolled my eyes and pretended to gag. Sheryl scowled. She told me to shut up and read the rest. "But how," I began to ask, "can I shut up and yet still talk, my loveable twin?" I smirked at her as she gave me a glare. I read on. "Two," I said. I read over what it said before I was going to read it aloud. I bit my bottom lip. Sheryl smirked this time. She knew just what to do, to get to me. "Second chances." I finally said. I crumpled up the paper and threw it at her.

_Second chances my ass, _I thought. Sheryl looked at me with concerning eyes. I hated the way she looked at me. She felt I deserved some second chance, or some shit like that. I was over it all. I got a bad-rap with all the teachers and most of the student about half a year ago, since then things weren't quite the same.

"Maybe," Sheryl said quietly, looking at her feet, "maybe you'll get better sleep here, y'know, a new place, new surroundings, maybe you won't have so many nightmares." I winced at the thought of the nightmares. They were horrid. For months I woke up screaming in shear terror, others I would wake up crying my eyes out, sometimes I would wake up, unable to scream or cry. Just lay there, like there was something heavy on me, like I couldn't breathe. All I could do was gasp for air until finally it would all stop, and I would bolt up and run to the bathroom to get the bandages, sometimes the gauz and ace wraps.

Because I would always wake up with blood on me. My blood.

When I told my parents, they called a doctor or some sorts. People that try to get inside your head, to know what you were thinking. I would have none of that. I didn't like my privacy to be invaded. The man was stupid, anyways. He came up with some lame excuse about how I'm doing it to myself when I sleep. When I feel like I'm getting cut in my dream-_nightmare_-it's because I'm actually cutting myself in my sleep. Maybe it was possible, maybe not. I pretty much came to the conclusion that I was crazy, though. Calling myself crazy... Somehow, it kept me sane.

"Maybe," I told Sheryl quietly. I had something to hope for, even if somewhere deep inside me new that it wasn't true, that it wasn't worth hoping for. "Maybe I will sleep better."

"Who is it anyways?" She asked me. I had told her many times about the man that hurt me. Sheryl was the only one that believed me about the man. I guess she was another reason I was sane. "What's his name again?" I gulped at the thought of him. I could feel my heart race just from the thought of him.

"He calls himself... Freddy." I closed my eyes, trying to keep the horrible pain of metal claws that was once inflicted upon me many times, burried deep in my thoughts. "Freddy Krueger."

**Sorry, I don't write long chapters! Each chapter should be at least this long, if not a little longer! (A/N: I changed Shirley's sister's name from Sausha, to Sheryl. So if anyone read Sausha, don't get confused, it is officially Sheryl now. It felt more twinnish. If anyone saw a Sausha I missed (meaning I forgot to change it) please tell me!)  
**


	2. Promise

**Heres a summary of the story:**

**12-year-old Shirley Foxx is moving into town! Where? Elm Street, of course! But why has this little girl been having nightmares about a Mr. Freddy Krueger for 6 months now? And why does he not kill her, but simply torment her? Shirley Foxx must fight for her life every single time she goes to sleep... But what happens to Freddy when he starts to feel an attachment to the little girl? What will the Dream Master do then?**

**A/N: Okay, so here is the first chapter! Please R&R. Also, I changed Shirley's sister's name from Sausha to Sheryl. So if u read it first as Sausha, plz dont get confused... it is Sheryl now! If u see Sausha at all, please tell me, because it means I missed that one (when I was changing the names to Sheryl) and then I can change it to Sheryl to prevent anymore confusion. PS. I changed it because Sausha and Shirley sounded strange, and Sheryl and Shirley sounds more twinnish!**

**Disclaimer: Obviously, I don't own anything involving ANOES. Sadly. :( I would love to own Freddy *evil fan girl laugh* **

**Warnings: If you care about warnings, please review the warning in the "Prologue" Chapter. Also, I will not be half-assing any violent scenes, or skipping the violent scenes because they are "too gross" or something. So be warned, there WILL be some gruesom stuff! **

**When fear is painful, when nightmares are real... Remember: Freddy Krueger is the real-deal.**

**Freddy Krueger's: A Kid To Haunt**

**Promise**

The house was surprisingly nice. I thought the floors were going to be rotten, and that the tree was going to look all wilted and dying. But it wasn't. It was surprisingly nice. Dad had told us it would be. He was the only one who had seen it, in the whole family.

I looked around the house a little bit. I could hear my parents bicker in the kitchen, about the house. Mom wanted it all re-done, the paint, the floors, the whole nine-yards. She wouldn't settle with an "old, ugly house". Dad wasn't going for it, though. He argued back about how nice the house was, and that the "old-ness" brought uniqueness to the house. I drowned them out after that. They would just bicker until Dad decided to go to the nearest bar, and Mom decided to go through her closet, or to start weeding around the house.

I continued to walk around the house. I gradually slid my fingers across the wall as I sluggishly and quietly walked through the halls of our new house. I looked back and forth between the hall's walls. I did not like how barren they looked. The house didn't feel like ours. We may have lived there, yes, but it did not feel like ours.

I walked past Sheryl's room. "Hey, girl." I called out to her, leaning placid against her doorframe, arms crossed, feet crossed. I slightly laid my head against her door frame, trying to seek comfort for my headache that I received during the long plane ride over here.

Sheryl was painting her toe nails baby-pink, a chilling thing for someone like me to watch. We hadn't been in the house for long, only two hours, yet we already had our beds placed in both our bedrooms, and we had boxes of our clothes. Our drawers were placed in our room, and we were told to unpack. _But I'm sure he meant to unpack later, _I thought, smirking inwardly, but I knew I'd get in trouble if I didn't unpack. Oh, well. There was no TV in either of our rooms yet, which was fine to me, but was Hell to Sheryl. She was going to have to miss a few episodes of her TV shows. I, on the other hand, had plenty of stuff to do. I had my books, my music, and a place to lay down if I ever got bored. I was all set.

I smiled at Sheryl as she looked up from painting her toe nails. She smiled at the sight of me.

"Hi Sis," she said to me, "what's up?" She continued to paint her toe nails as she waited for an answer.

"Nothin' really," I said, "just wanted to see what ya was up to, I guess." She looked up at me, then patted her bed, signalling for me to sit next to her. I slowly got up from my leaning position, slightly wincing when I felt a sudden pain in my head. _Stupid headache._

"So," she started after I laid down next to her. "Do you like the new house?" She smiled as she unbatingly waited for an answer.

I shrugged. "Dunno." I said. I laid back on her bed, my legs dangling off the side. "Guess it ain't that bad." I closed my eyes as I could slowly feel my headache mending, thanks to the new position.

Sheryl gave a slight giggle, enjoying the feeling of being right, knowing that I would like it. "That's good." She said. She started to talk about the new school, how she couldn't wait, but eventually I couldn't hear anything. I was just so tired from the plain ride, I was too scared to sleep, in fear of Freddy. But now I just couldn't help it. I could hear faintly the sound of my sister talking. I gave a slight, "Mm-hmm", before I fell under the magic spell of sleep.

I didn't really know I was asleep at the time. I had just assumed Sheryl stopped talking once she realized I wasn't listening (which must have been a strange thing for her, because I was a very good listener). But I knew the moment I heard his voice, I was sleeping.

"Wakey-wakey, my little Piggie," he said in a mocking tone. My eyes shot open as a bolted up from my sleeping position. My butt laid on the floor, but I propped myself up using my arms. The first thing I saw, was him.

I was in the boiler, not my sister's room anymore. And there he was, Freddy Krueger, standing but ten feet away from me, clicking his metal claws together, as he always did. _Just like how a dog growls before he bites... _"Freddy..." I barely mustered. My jaw would open, then shut again, then open once more, in a pattern. I wanted to say something, anything, hoping it would buy me more time before the game started.

He smirked. "Oh, but Shirley-girlie," he said in a taunting tone, "the game has already begun!" He laughed his evil, eerie laugh of a phsyco-maniac, as he began to click his claws together, slowly approaching me, the prey. I used my arms and legs to push back as fast as possible. I was afraid that, if I tried to get up, he would slash me into human sushi.

"P-please, d-don't!" I begged him. He only laughed. Begging didn't work, it never did. And yet I still couldn't help it. Was I just suppose to sit there and let him kill me, or something?

"But why would I kill you now?" He asked, still taunting me. "When we have all night?" He laughed and then smiled. "You're in MY house now, baby gal!" As he dove for a swing, I quickly and swiftly rolled to the side, then used all my arm strength to push myself upon my feet. I ran like a crazy person. And he only laughed about it.

I ran and ran, then ran somemore. I wasn't really sure where I was going, but I was hoping God there was some way out of this place. _But there won't be, _I thought, _there never is, there never will be. This is his place, there's no way out!_

"Now you're getting it!" He said, as I cut a corner I ran into a wall. A wall wearing a fendora hat and a green-and-red sweater, that is. I hit the ground harder than I thought I would, but the soreness on my bum was the least of my worries right now.

He chuckled at me as I sit upon the ground, once again propping myself up using my arms. I stared up at the man who was badly burnt. Tears began to wail up in my eyes. Was he going to kill me now? After months of tormenting me, would he finally kill me? Then, something came to my mind. He wouldn't kill me yet. He'd be breaking his promise, the promise he made me the very first time I had a nightmare of him.

_"Am I going to kill you?" He asked my question. "Will I?" He was playing with me. He had to be. He smirked as I stood, staring at him wide-eyed. _

_"Are you gonna?" I asked bluntly. I was scared, yes, but I had to know. I didn't want to die, but something in me wanted to know if I was going to or not._

_He gave his eerie laugh. "I promise ya, Baby Gal," he looked at me tauntingly. I hated how he was the cat, and I was the mouse. Or rather, he was the butcher, and I was the piglet. "I'll only kill ya, when you want to die." _

_Confusion came to my eyes. "What makes ya think..." I started slowly, "What makes ya think I'll ever wanna die from ya, or die at all?" I asked._

_He smirked once again. He quickly grabbed my neck with his gloveless hand, pinning me against the wall in his boiler room. "Easy." He said matter-of-factly, "I'll just torment you so badly, you'll beg me to kill you!" He laughed, once again. He slowly slid one of his claws painfully against my skin, just below my eye. Blood slowly poored down as I squelled in pain. That was the first cut he ever gave me. The first scar, right under my left eye. _

He won't kill me yet. I still don't want to die. He smirked, and I wondered what he was smirking at. Could he really read my thoughts in this weird, creepy dream place? I hope to God he couldn't.

He leaned once again, swinging his claws. This time, he hit. I closed my eyes and threw up my right arm. A little too late, that is. His claws dug deeply into my right shoulder, tearing at my white T-shirt. Blood sprayed slightly as I screamed in agony.

My head shot straight up, screams still forming from my mouth. Sheryl was in the corner of the room, trying to get as far away as possible. I looked down at my shoulder. The slash only left three long streaks in my skin, as blood gushed down from them.

I registered that Sheryl was screaming. "SHUT UP!" I yelled at her. "Be quiet!" She quickly shut up.

"Shirl, are you okay?" She asked, shaking as she say in the corner, holding on to her knees.

I hissed in pain. "Oh, _peachy_," I said sarcastically. "Go get the ace wrap and gauz." I ordered her through gritted teeth.

"But, we should tell Mom-"

"No!" I yelled. "She can't know!"

Sheryl got from her place and ran towards the door.

"Don't you dare tell her!" I yelled.

"But-"

"She can't know! She'll think I'm doing it to myself again!" I pleaded, "please, don't tell her." Tears began to spring to life.

Sheryl was quiet, then spoke. "Okay," she said, "I won't tell." She ran out of the room and into the bathroom. I heard cabinets open and shut, and rummaging, and then some more stuff opening and shutting. Finally, she ran back to her room, ace wrap and gauz in hand. I thanked the heavens Sheryl was always interested in this stuff, therefore constantly looking up how to fix things. Whenever I was hurt, I went to her.

"I'll fix that up." She said as she began to work.

**Okay, theres that chapter! Ha, I noticed when I was typing this, I would have to go back and change things. I keep accidently typing things in third person, cuz thats how I normally write. I can't believe how many 'her''s I had to go back and change into 'my''s! So yeah, please R&R! This chapter was seriously fun to make :)**

**I think eventually I'm gonna bring some other slasher antagonists into this story (I WILL find a way to bring Jason into this, because I love Jason, he is my favourite slasher ever!)**


	3. Hyperventilation

**A/N: I liked this chapter ALOT. It was just so fun to write! I'm not really sure where I'm going with Sheryl. At first I thought I'd make her kind of a tramp-like figure, but then I explored the sisterly love concept, and frankly I like that alot more. I need to develope her personality more, but I want to explore the "she's my twin sister, so I care alot about her" thing. **

**Also, I wanted to make Shirley the badass kid that never cried and was all sarcastic and totally ready to stand up to Freddy... But then I realized, Shirley is a kid. Not superwoman. She needs to fear and cry. So yeah, I hope you guys like this chapter. Please R&R!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own ANOES, or I would have one hell of a time with Freddy ;) However, made-up charecters like Shirley and others that you will not recognize, are mine. **

**Warnings: Cursing, Adult/Child (if you don't like that stuff, don't read), gore.**

**Freddy Krueger's: A Kid To Haunt**

**Hyperventilation**

As we sat around the dinner table, I thought of nothing but Freddy. I realized that things would not change, that moving here would cause no second chance. And then I had another thing to think about, something I had to discuss with someone. Someone who wouldn't think I was crazy. Someone like Sheryl.

As I sat at the small, round dinner table in the dining room, my mom, Katrina, sat to my right. Sheryl sat to my left. Opposite sat Alan, my dad. I tried hard to pay no attention to my shoulder, now wrapped up in bandages. They wouldn't believe me about Freddy. They never did. No, Mom would call the doctor, Dad would secretely complain about how troublesom I was. That's how it always went. _This has to be a secret, no one can know._

Dinner finished fast, everyone eager to go to bed after the plane ride here.

I laid in my bed, silently. It was an hour after our bedtime, but I was in no hurry to go to sleep. _I don't want to get hurt, _I thought, _I don't want to see Freddy._ As I saw light slowly shine through the crack between my door and floor, I realized someone turned on the hallway light. Slowly someone opened my door, as I prayed that I wasn't secretely sleeping, and that this wasn't just another way for Freddy to torture me.

I shut my eyes quickly and breathed normal and serene. I could hear it walk slowly towards the side of my bed, and slowly I felt it sit next to me.

_Don't kill me, don't kill me, don't kill me, _I chanted over in my head.

"Fast asleep." I heard my mom murmur to herself. She must have been worried about me. Was I too quiet at dinner? Did she suspect something? Mother's intuition, as they say... Or maybe she was just checking on me, like a parent may do occasionally.

I doubt that.

I made sure I breathed normal, or that my eyes didn't do that damn flicking thing, like they just can't stay closed properly. I was hoping she would leave, I was waiting for everyone to be fast asleep before I went to Sheryl's room to talk about what Freddy said during our last encounter.

I heard my mom chuckle. _Whoa, strange enough Mom?_ I thought in my head. Slowly I felt a something sharp slowly, yet not painfully, slide across my face. _Oh, God!_

My eyes shot open, once again, as I took in a gasp. There he was, Mr. Torment, the man who wouldn't leave me alone. And here I was, little ole' me, who couldn't even move. It felt like there was a pressure on my whole body, I couldn't move an inch. "Freddy." I said. "But Mom..." I was confused. How was that possible? He gave a little chuckle.

"Your mom, what?" I saw Freddy say, but I heard my mom say.

"How is that possible?" I said. I felt tears slowly begin to life. "Why...?" I felt a single tear slide down the side of my face.

Freddy chuckled, he slid his claw up my tear streak, wiping away the tear. "I'm Freddy, doll." He said simply, as if it explained it all. "And why?" He smiled as he answered himself, "because I can, that's why, Baby Gal."

Tears began to spill over as I started to hyperventilate. "Why?" I asked quietly through sobs. Sometimes a kid just can't help but cry.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk." He said, waving his claw dissaprovingly at me. He sat on my bed, his left hand just next to my throat, his body turned partially, just so he was leaning over me slightly. "You already asked that question, doll." He gave another one of his eeries laughs. I sniffled and breathed for air inbetween my crying. Quickly his face went from glee with laughter, to disgust. "Shut up!" He yelled at me, he drew his claws back, displaying his eagerness to kill. "Stop. Fucking. Crying." He said through clenched teeth.

That didn't help. I began to hyperventilate even more from fear, sobs breaking out. I closed my eyes, I didn't want to see him. I didn't want to hear him. I just wanted to wake up. But he was still there.

He gave a growl, dripping with hatred and laced with death. "Shut. Up. Now." He said in a warning tone. "That's annoying!" I squealed in fear. I opened my eyes right before I saw Freddy taking a swing at my face, not with his claws, but with his fist. Right before his fist had the chance to make contact with me, I was away.

I was awake.

"Shirley, wake up!" I heard Sheryl whisper loudly. "Wake up." Sheryl was on her knees, on my bed, shaking me like my life depended on. _Maybe it did._

Tears still fell down my cheeks as I slowly slid upwards, leaning against the back-board of my bed. "Oh, God..." I whispered. "Oh, Dear God." I hugged Sheryl and held onto her like she was my lifeline. She _was _my lifeline. Without her waking me up, who knows what would have happened. "Oh, thank God..." I said over and over and Sheryl shushed and rocked me like a little child.

"Shh," she said motherly, "you're awake, I promise, you're awake."

I always saw crying as weak. But sometimes, a kid just has to cry like the little kid they really were. I needed to talk to her, about everything involving Freddy, but right now I just needed to cry like a little kid.

**Ahh, I loved this chapter. Its the start of something awesome! I can feel it! Please R&R!**


	4. Warnings

**A/N: Okay, so here's the third chapter. Sadly, no Krueger in it. I decided I didn't like Shirley's mom, so I'm making her crude, mean. Eventually there will be school. Like, real soon. I'd like to thank my first reviewer for the suggestions, :) i love to hear suggestions! So, if anyone else would like to make a suggestion, please do! **

**Warnings: Cursing, gore, adult/child (don't like, don't read).**

**Freddy Krueger's: A Kid To Haunt**

**Warnings**

I tried to cry silently, not wanting to wake my parents. I must of been successful, because no one came in the room during that entire hour of water-works. No one, not my mom, or dad, and, thank God, not Freddy. I sat on my bed as I cried my eyes out to Sheryl. I hugged her tightly sobbing into her shirt. For the first time ever during one of the nightmares, I was one-hundred-percent helpless. If he wanted to, he could have killed me. He could have stuck a claw through my heart, or a hand through my gut and twist everything around like spaghetti.

The thought of being so helpless petrified and intimidated me, and he knew that. Or, rather, he knew that now. Just the thought of how he was going to use that against me, scared me immensely.

Sheryl continued to shush me until I was just sniffles and hiccups. I shut my eyes, not wanting to see the look on her face. She had never seen me cry before, in our entire life. Yes, I did cry, but I always kept it to myself. _Crying was for the weak, _I thought. _I can't be weak, 'specially not with Freddy afta me. _

"Did he cut you..?" She asked in a motherly tone. How could she be so motherly and yet act so nasty and trampy? It was like she had split personalities. Once I opened my eyes, I saw her looking down at me with concern in her eyes. _I hate that look..._ And I did.

I wanted to say yes right away, but as I thought about it, he hadn't this time, which surprised me. Why keep me pinned down if he wasn't going to do anything? I shook my head. "No, he didn't." I thought some more as I reajusted myself on the bed. "But he did try to punch me." Sheryl looked confused. _You think _you're _confused, think about me..._ I thought haughty.

"Cougar punched you?" She asked puzzled, if not a bit surprised.

"_Krueger_." I corrected her. "And he _tried _to punch me. You woke me up jus' a second before he 'bout hit me."

"Ahh," she she said, taking it in. "What does he want, anyway?"

"I wish I knew!" I yelled and Sheryl glared at me. "Sorry. Anyways, I don't know why he's doin' all this. He's never said anythin', he just does it." I closed my eyes as I thought about it. A simple explanation, or something. That's what I really wanted. Well, that and, of course, for him to stop tormenting him. "All I know," I started after a few minutes of silence, "is that he loves to hear me scream."

Sheryl gave me a gross look. I rolled my eyes. "It's the truth. He's a creep, it's like he likes to hear me scream. It just makes him laugh, like it's some freakin' turn on to him." I shuddered. I didn't like that. "But we need to talk seriously." I said, striaghtening myself up and giving my sister a steady look.

She nodded. "I know, I could tell something was really wrong at dinner."

"Yeah," I said, "somethin' real troublesome." I closed my eyes as I thought how exactly Freddy had put it. "Freddy was right..." I spoke quietly to her. "I'm in _his _house now, Sheryl. He said something about that, he's never said that before." She, once again, looked confused again. "Before he would say stuff like, 'oh, how I'd love to hear you scream in my house', or gross, creepy stuff like that." She still didn't get it. I sucked in air as I went in for another long explanation.

"So, he would always say stuff and talk like I wasn't in his house, how he wanted me there or something, I dunno. But just today, in your room," she shuddered at the thought of Freddy invading her space (even though it was my space invaded, really), "he said I was in his house." I tried to swallow a lump in my throat, unsuccessful. "I think, Freddy is a little closer to me now, that somehow, I'm more vulnerable, maybe." I didn't like that thought.

"The last thing you want is to be closer," she said.

"No, _really_?" I said sarcastically, once again receiving a glare. I mumbled an apology. _A time and place for everything, dumby._

We jumped as we saw my door open. _When the hell did it even shut?_

"What are you two doing up?" Mom asked us, clearly not happy. She crossed her arms over eachother and huffed, "I told you to be asleep!" She looked at Sheryl. "And you, missy, what are you doing in here?" She glared at Sheryl, she looked to me for help. I gave her an apologetic look. "We got you both your own rooms for a reason! Now scoot, get out Sheryl. Now." Sheryl got up and walked towards the door, Mom scooted to the side for her daughter to pass.

Sheryl gave me one last look, the darkness shadowed her face almost completely, so I couldn't read the look on her face.

Once Sheryl left the room and Mom and I heard her door shut and her light turn on then off, signalling she was in her bed, laying down in the darkness, Mom turned towards me and hissed in a violent tone, "you leave your sister alone, Shirley Anne!" She used my middle name. That settled it, middle names were only there to be used when you got in trouble. "I have high hopes for her at this school, I won't be having you ruin that!" I scoffed and she glared.

"Like it's my fault." I mumbled, not making eye contact with her.

"You damn well better try harder too, or _else_." She warned as she stalked out the room shutting the door.

_Or what? _I thought, _or you'll slash me up every time I go to sleep, pin me to the bed and haunt me? 'Cause nothin' else can do me any harm, Mama Dear._ I thought viciously towards her.

I was not about to lay down in my bed again, so instead I got up and went over to my window. It was a big window, and underneath it was like a small seat, the windowseal, and I decided (more like realized), that that was going to be the place I would spend most of my time all night. I sat down the windowseal, raised my legs and sat, my side leaning against the window, my arms engulfed around my legs. I didn't dare close my eyes, infear that sleep would take over again.

So instead, I watched the street. I saw the street lamp flicker in the night, I saw a big cat chase a tiny one, and I saw a car drive by. I opened up the window partially, hoping the cold air would keep me awake.

_I need to stop sleeping._

**I didn't really like how this chapter came out... I don't like it when I'm not writing stuff for Freddy :/ plus, I felt like I didn't get anything done in this chapter. Oh well, I'll try harder in the next one. (PS. don't expect chapters to come out this frequent, cuz soon I'll be busy in school because I have an English assignment that I do intend to put off until the last minute.. lol but I still get the best grade xD )**


	5. Scars

**A/N: OMG I just watched the original ANOES movie, and might I say... DAMN, Nancy was so badass in that movie! So much better than the remake! Although the effects were crappy, it was still like, SUPER GOOD! I'll be sure to try and get my chapters out quickly! Also, I changed it so I didn't have a prologue. So don't get confused... My prologue is now officially chapter one, chapter one is now officially chapter 2... So on, so forth. It was just really getting to me ;.; sorry, i hope it doesn't confuse people.**

**Warnings: Gore, Cursing, Adult/Child (dont like, dont read)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you'll recognize. *cries* oh how i wish I could own Freddy...**

**Freddy Krueger's: A Kid To Haunt**

**Memory**

Clouds covered every inch of the town as rain poured down hard. I could hear the faint sound of rain falling on our roof, and the wind-Oh, _God _that damn wind-blew hard against our house and made noise through our airvents. I _hated _that noise. No light shone through the dark, grey clouds, despite that it was already twelve o'clock. The rain continued to pour, and the air continued to blow, and the day continued to be dark and mucky.

We were waiting in the hallway for Mom. She had woke Sheryl up first, with her door being closest, and when she came to my room, she saw that I was already up. I was _still _up, but she didn't need to know that. It had been two days since the last incident with Freddy, and since then I hadn't slept a wink. I was not about to risk another encounter with a murderer.

Mom had told us to get ready, that we were going to go see Springfield Middle School. We still had two days left for winter break, and the principal said that it would be okay to meet a few teachers during those last few days, since the teachers would be around because they woukd start getting their classrooms ready.

School only added to the problems.

As Sheryl and I hopped into our mother's BMW, we quietly conversed to eachother.

"This Freddy guy sounds dangerous, Shirl, what are you going to do?" She had whispered her question as she sat next to me and buckled.

Mom interrupted our silent chat. "What? No one wants to ride up front?" She glanced back to us, confused. "You guys are always arguing about who get's up front."

I shrugged and Sheryl said, "I don't feel like it, today. You know I don't like to be up front when it's all rainy." Accepting the reason, Mom turned back to the wheel and started driving away. We waited until Mom played one of her CDs before we started talking again.

"Not sure what I can do." I told Sheryl quietly, hoping to not catch Mom's attention.

"Well, you can't just keep running from him every single time you go to sleep, it'll get you killed." She warned me.

"No, _really_? And here I thought it was the safest approach." I said sarcastically, receiving a glare. "Listen, I'm not sure what I gonna do, all right?"

"Well, you have to do something."

"And I'll do somethin', just not sure what yet. Don't worry, cher **(A/N: "Cher" is like some french word, but is also a nickname. It is pronounce like "share", this is Shirley's nickname for Sheryl, and Sheryl's nickname for Shirley is Shirl pronounce like "sure'll")**, I'll think of somethin'." I reasurred my sister.

The drive to the school was terrifying to Sheryl, we had almost hit a car when Mom had ran a stop sign while talking on her phone to her colleague at work. However, I wasn't too scared by this. _Guess when you have a supernatural psychopathic murderer after you, you ain't so easily scared._ I thought, somewhat silently cheering about how brave I had gotten.

The school was nice, but it wasn't as big as I had thought it would be. But I paid little attention to it. Mom had dragged us to the first teacher to see, the math teacher, Mr. Hueges. As we walked into the classroom, I had thought it looked pretty boring. The walls were white with a black line just at the top. Nothing special. However, from reading from his plaques that read his name, the teacher was certainly a bit special. He had medals won from contests he competed in many times. Some read first place, others read second. I scoffed. _Show off._

"Hello, Ms..." He tried to find our last name in his head somewhere. Mr. Hueges wasn't all that good looking, but certainly enough to capture my mother's attention. He was about five-foot-eleven-inches. Enough for Mom.

"Ms. Foxx. And you are?" Mom had asked, slightly using her flirting voice.

"Mr. Hueges. And these must be your children?" He asked. Mom had told him our names as Sheryl smiled and said hi, while I nodded my head in acknowledgement. They had decided to get into some long speech about something, but I could tell it was just some way they could get eachother to flirt. I sat in one of the desks as I let my head lay in my arms. I was so tired.

Slowly I could feel my eyes getting heavier and heavier, and eventually I saw only blackness.

I had quickly lifted my head, fearing to fall asleep. Everyone was gone. Had they decided to move on, had decided to let me sleep? I doubt it. So where did they go? I got out of the desk and quickly walked to the door.

"Mom!" I yelled. "Sheryl!" I walked out of the classroom, hoping to find them. Slowly I walked down the hallway, looking back and forth. Once again, the halls were barren. How freakish. It had felt like I had been walking down the same hallway for ages. I could tell I was getting somewhere, but it felt like the hallway had no end.

It also felt like someone was watching me. I darted my eyes side-to-side, and then to my back, then forward again. Something had to be watching me, I could almost sense it. "Sheryl...?" I whispered her name questionably. I hoped to God it was her.

Slowly a small screeching of metal-on-metal appeared. I stopped dead in my tracks. My eyes widened at the sound and my ears tried to adjust to the sound, trying to hear it better. But just as quickly as it started, it stopped. I walked down the hallway again, but at it much quicker pace. "Hello...?" I asked quietly. "Hello?" Did I really want someone to answer? No, I doubted I did.

"Shirley?" I heard a girl call out to me, and she sounded familiar. I quickly turned around, only to see a girl about my age with long, black hair that was braided just a little near her left ear. The girl looked pale white and red (thanks to the blood), there were gashes all over her, some burn marks, and her right eye was gorged out, as if someone stuck something in her eyeball, successfully ripping her eyeball out of her socket.

That girl who was so damaged and mangled was my only friend in my previous town, Starkoe. I gasped as I saw her. "Kristy!" I shouted to her. My eyes began to water just at the sight of her. Was this Freddy's doing? An evil laugh echoed around the hallway. He was near. No, he was here, playing with me. I bit my bottom lip. I would not let him win. He could try to scare me, to ruin my life and memories of everything good that has ever happened, but I'll be damned if I'd let him win!

Slowly the girl started walking towards me, smiling. "One, two..." She quietly sang, and yet it loudly echoed through the hallways. "Freddy's coming for you..." Her pure, innocent face held an evil smile. I slowly took steps backwards as she took them forward. "Three, four..." Her walk swayed a little lazily, one of her arms dangled uselessly at her side as the other held a white stuffed bear I had given her for her birthday only a year ago. "Better lock your door..." I started walking back faster, but I was unable to tear my eyes away from my best friend.

"Kristy..." I whispered, hoping it would have some effect on her. It didn't.

"Five, six, grab your crucifex..." She laughed a little evil laugh that didn't fit the image if her that was drilled in my head. I winced just at the sound of it. Slowly another metal-on-metal screech appeared, echoing her little song. "Seven, eight, better stay up late..."

"Kristy!" I yelled at her. "Kristy, stop it!" I walked back faster, trying to turn my body. But I just had to look at her. I had to see what he did to her, my only friend.

She stopped in her tracks. She looked down at her feet, then back up at me. She smiled again. "Nine... Ten..." She whispered quietly. She titled her head slightly to the left.

"KRISTY!" I yelled, trying to snap her out of it.

"Never sleep again." I turned around so quickly once I saw Kristy's body being engulfed suddenly by flames. I screamed, turned and ran but suddenly bumped into a wall. Another wall wearing a tathered green-and-white sweater. As I, once again, fell flat on my bottom, I looked up at the infamous Fred Krueger standing before me with an evil smirk on his face. Slowly he clicked his metal claws together, quietly chuckling.

I couldn't even find the voice in me to scream.

But I could feel the strength in me to run.

I quickly got up, turned and ran towards the flames. _Kristy... poor Kristy..._ But then I realized as Freddy had followed me, he had let me run. The bastard wanted a chase. He found it... _fun_. I could hear his chuckles behind me, and his footsteps. I heard my small feet and strong breathing as I ran down the hallway, past Kristy. Suddenly there was other hallways to turn down, and so I did, hoping to get away. I turned and turned again, thanking the heavens I was a fast runner. My legs weren't long, but damn were they fast.

Suddenly as I turned down another corner, I had ran into Freddy who had shown out of nowhere. He caught me and threw me over his shoulder. I punched his back and tried to bite him through his sweat shirt, I tried to wiggle out of his grasp. He chuckled. "Now, Shirly-girlie," he said, using his nickname for me, "didn't your mother teach you it wasn't nice to hit someone?" He said mockingly. I continued to punch his back as he started to walk down the hall. In a blink of an eye, suddenly the hallways turned into the hallway of a house. I gasped.

He quickly walked down the hallway and entered a room. He threw me onto the Full bed, suddenly an invisible weight fell upon me, trapping my arms down. I gasped as I looked around. This was my room! Back when I was five, I loved the colour pink. Sheryl and I were exactly the same when we were little. We were both girlie. But then everything changed at one point. I couldn't remember when that was, though.

The room was all pink, the bed was pink, the walls were a light, white pink. The curtains on the window were pink. Everything was exactly as I remebered. _How the hell is he doin' this?_ Could he get into my memory or something? How would that had even been possible?

"Well, doll.." He said quietly as he sat on the bed, exactly as he had during the last nightmare with him. His index claw lightly scraped against the first scar he gave me. His claw slowly slid over the scar under my eye, causing my skin to crawl. He chuckled. "Haven't you been a little bitch?" He said vulgarly to me. Still sliding his claw over my scar, over and over again. I swallowed.

"A _bitch_? Because I don't wanna die, I'm a bitch?" I said, hissing at him. He dug his claw under my eye, cutting exactly where he had cut the first time, right over the scar. I screamed.

"You should know, my Little Shirley, to not talk back." He glared menacingly at me, but then began to chuckle.

"Why are you doing this?" I yelled at him. He looked at me in acknowledgement. Then smiled.

"Because I can, doll." He said mockingly.

"FUCK YOU!" I screamed at him a fancy phrase my dad had taught me, whenever he was drunk. I would hear my dad say that to my mom, when he would come back home so hammered, he wouldn't remember a single thing about it when he woke up.

Freddy smirked. "A bit young to be thinking about that stuff, huh, dear?" He said, taunting me again. I bit my bottom lip again, regretting what I said. I hated it when he would do that... When he would turn things around on me. "However..." He said as he looked me over from head to toe. "I do love that baby-look on your face." _God DAMN him!_ If there was one thing he knew about me, one single thing he learned, it was that I hated it when he taunted me about my body, about how young I looked. He always made jokes when he tried to kill me.

Gently-if you could call it that-he scraped his claw against my lips. I swallowed and he chuckled.

He drew his face to my ears, as he whispered something into my ear, I could feel his burnt lips brush against my ear. "Oh, how I'm gonna enjoy making you go insane."

I jumped from the desk as I heard Sheryl yell at me. "Shirley!" She yelled. "Shirley, wake up!" I mumbled an, "I'm up," to her, as I rubbed my eyes. I looked at the blood that was on my left hand. "You're bleeding under your eye, Shirl." She said, scared. "Mr. Hueges went to go get the doctor. He told me to wake you up when Mom couldn't." I looked past her to see Mom's eyes wide, looking at me. I sighed. Mom would be pissed to see I was still having "nightmares" and still "inflicting pain on myself during my sleep".

"I'm fine, Sheryl." I said. "Where's the doctor?"

**Okay, so I really wanted to get this done! I wanted some Freddy moments! I hope you guys liked this chapter! I tried really hard at it! Please, please, please *gets on knees* Please R&R!**

**(A/N: OMG when I went back and read this, I saw soooo many mistakes! OK, so I hope its fixed up now. So anyone who previously red it might want to re-read it or something. Your choice.)**


	6. Hehitmewithahamma

**A/N: Okay, so I really love this chapter! I needed to get SOMEWHERE with freddy, so I decided to use his POV. Tell me what you think. Please R&R, and advice if greatly accepted! Also, I'm thinking of bringing either Jason or Michael into this story. I'm gonna start heading that direction so I can get one of the two in... Tell me which one youd rather see first :) Also, ****there will be alot of foul language in this chapter, and Freddy hints some perverted-ness!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ANOES. *silently cries at the fact***

**Warnings: Cursing, Gore, Adult/Child**

**Freddy Krueger's: A Kid To Haunt**

**Hehitmewithahamma**

I sat in the desk Mrs. Aubery had assigned me for History class. It was Friday, and my first week of school sucked. Almost every day I fell asleep in the classroom, I would often wake up screaming in the classroom, other times I would wake up with blood on me, either my hands were cut or my legs bled, but either way, everyone thought I was crazy, because of all this, no one messed with me. No one except Junior, the school bully.

The bell had finally rung and the kids in the classroom got up in a frenzy. _So desperate to get away from this hell hole..._ I thought bitterly. School was a boring yet demanding, and my parents kept me in my room the entire time away from school. The weekend had just started and yet I had five referrals. They were not pleased.

I walked down the hallway. I hated these barren hallways. The picture of my best friend burning up in these halls was permanetely engraved in my head.

Suddenly I stumbled to the ground with a painful feeling, causing me to clutch my gut. "Hey shortie," Junior Avirez smirkingly said towards me, "aww, the little freak fills pain, ya see that, boys?" He asked his little lackies, Roberto, one of the few hispanics at this school, and Tommy, who everyone hated, yet I only found confusing. He was the scariest looking out of everyone, and could easily beat Junior and Roberto, but he never did. I never understood why. Junior, however, was half hispanic and half mexican. He was the meanest boy ever.

"You bastard, what the hell was that for?" I hissed, once I realized Junior had punched me in the gut.

"Shuddup, shortie!" He yelled, towering over me. "Wanna know what I heard, shortie?" He smirked again as I stared up at him.

"No," I said. "But I'm sure you're just gonna tell me, anyways." I was rewarded with a quick kick to my side by Roberto, the star soccer player. _Why the hell haven't they kicked that bastard off the team yet?_

Junior laughed. "I heard your sister's a whore!" He shouted at me, laughing up a storm. I hissed.

"You betta shut yer fuckin' mouth!" I shouted at him, scrambling to get up. Tommy punched me in the face, causing me to fall backwards. I clutched my cheek bone and hissed in pain. It was still sensitive from the cut Freddy caused when I met Mr. Hueges.

"Why?" He asked innocently. "It's the truth! Y'know what, I wonder what that bitch'd do if I paid her. How much money she rankin', huh, shortie?" He asked. I got on my feet faster than you could say "oh, shit", as I tackled Junior - who wasn't all that big compared to his lackies - to the groud. I began punching his face.

Tommy, the biggest one out of the entire group, grabbed me by the hair and pulled me off of Junior. I hissed in pain. Tommy never talked much, so I was surprised that, when Roberto was making a fit about trying to help Junior up, Tommy whispered to me, "Sorry about this," quietly, then punched my eye. But the punch was that hard this time, and I didn't fall backwards but instead walked backwards, nearly stumbling.

I was only a few feet away from getting a horrible beat down. _To hell with it, _I thought, _they wanna fight, I'll give `em a fight!_

I had decided that Roberto would be the lucky one to receive the beat-down. I was on top of him quickly, I punched his face hard. "I. Don't. Like. To. Get. Kicked." I articulated each word as I emphasized it with a punch to his face. _Left fist, right fist, left fist, right fist..._

Suddenly a hot searing pain ran through my head. The last thing I saw was Junior dropping a partly bloddy hammer to the ground with an evil smile and Tommy's worried and shocked face. I felt Roberto shoving me off of him, then everything went black.

I woke up in a hot room, pain ran throughout me. Slowly I tried to rise myself off of the ground, but my body protested. My body won. I laid there in the boiler room. I knew I was dreaming this time, and I knew Freddy was near, and I knew there was no way I could run away from him. _Dear God, don't let him get me._ I silently prayed. I didn't know why I prayed like I did, I wasn't religious. But if pleeding with some entity kept me alive like it usually did, then I'd pray everytime, beliefs or not.

**Freddy's POV**

I had felt her go to sleep, this was another chance for me to torment her further. I _would _make her beg me to kill her. I would make her give up. She was a lot more stubborn than I thought she would be, but that just made it more fun. I started walking towards her, I smirked as I saw her laying on the floor...

...All bloody and bruised.

I stopped in my tracks as I saw her. There was blood running down her head, she was forming a black eye, and I could tell by the way she was laying, she was trying to keep weight off of one side of her. My eyes flooded over with anger. Who _dared_ to hurt what was _mine_! I would kill them, rip them to shreds, I would hear them beg for mercy, pleeding, then I would tear them apart.

Slowly I walked down the boiler room towards her. She raised herself slightly, struggling at the minimum movement. _The person will die horribly...!_ Her eyes widened at me. Her mouth opened then closed, probably trying to find words. I would have smirked, if not so angry. I couldn't help but look her over. The brat was so fragile, yet she always put up a good fight (she would clearly never win, it was _my _dream realm, afterall), and it was always somewhat enjoyable to chase her. She never faltered during her running, she acted as if she always knew where she was going. And most of all, even during the chases, she acted so... calm. She hardly ever screamed (unless I was inflicting pain upon her), always trying to not give me what I wanted. Her screams were music to my ears.

I was just a few feet from her as I looked down upon her beaten body. It wasn't badly bruised, except for her face, but there was a lot of blood running down her face.

"Freddy..." She said. I felt a shiver run up my spine. I always enjoyed hearing her say my name... I metally shook myself before I thought anything more of it. _She's just a little brat, what does it matter. I'm just going to kill her in the long run. _But I still couldn't understand how a little twelve-year-old girl could get me shiver simply by saying my name. I wasn't scared of her, so I couldn't have been shivering in fear... I still didn't understand, but that way fine. For now.

I grabbed her by the collar of her black shirt that read the letters ACDC, with a slash inbetween. I looked her over. She really was mistifying. I had killed many people before, teens, kids, adults, the age didn't really matter... But I never met a child like her. She was tiny, flat, baby-faced, and yet she still had such a... Plainly put, such a _badass_ attitude. Her hair was messy, her dark jeans had holes in them, her shirt was baggy on her, her shoes were torn. I laughed (which made her cringe). She looked like such a... a rebel. Like she just didn't care.

I couldn't help but wish that there was a kid like her when I worked at the Springfield Preschool, I would have made her my favourite, not that Nancy bitch. My anger grew again at the thought of Nancy. The girl's eyes widened in fear. "Who?" I asked simply. She would know what I was talking about.

She decided to play dumb, which I hated. "Who what?"

I glared at her. "Why are you bleeding?" I hissed. "I did not cut you."

Her eyes widened. "I... I fell." She looked down at the hold I had on her collar. I glowered at her. The little brat had the nerve to lie to me! I would teach her better!

I raised her off the ground to be eye-leveled with me. "_Tell me_." I said quietly, but the words were fierce. She lowered her eyes again. _Enough,_ I thought. I quickly pushed her against the wall, still having a grip her, her feet still didn't touch the ground. I raised my claws to her, I slid my claw against the top of her head where the bleeding originated from. She hissed in pain. I would teach her to answer me, even if it had to be painfully.

"I will teach you..." I said quietly to her. "To answer me..." I slid my claw over her bloody wound again, causing her to hiss at me again. "Even if I have to use pain..." I put more pressure on her head, causing her to yelp and whimper. Then I slid my claw under her eye on her face, slowly across her scar. I slowly moved my head to whisper in her ear. "And then maybe I can use something _else_." I smirked.

Her body stiffended. Curious, I looked back into her eyes. Her eyes displayed confusion. I held back a laugh. She tried to act like such a badass, but really, she was just innocent. I inwardly smiled at that fact. _I could always change that._

But suddenly I could feel her going away. _She's waking up._ I frowned. I never got a straight answer, but I would find out.

"Hammer," she said, "hehitmewithahamma." She said so quickly, right before she completely vanished from my dream realm. I was slightly surprised that she answered me, but certainly pleased. Maybe she was learning? I smiled.

Now I just needed to know _who _hit her. Then he would die.


	7. Pull

**A/N: Aahhh, this took so darn long! I got totally lost and had no idea where to take this chapter! But here it is, and I hope everyone likes it! Please, I seriously need some idea so I can incorprate them into the story... Im so totally out of ideas! PS. Read my Halloween One-Shot (for now) fic, titled Rare Moments of Emotion. Please R&R to this story and maybe my one-shot!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything... I'm just playing with Freddy like a little ragdoll (HAHAHA who's in control now?)**

**Warnings: Gore, Foul Language, Adult/Child (dont like, dont read)**

**Freddy krueger's: A Child To Haunt**

**Pull**

As I slowly opened my eyes I was blinded by a bright light. I was laying on my back, and I think I was going somewhere, and then I saw a man wearing what I registered as a green hospital gown. There was other people around him and I saw the roof move past me.

They must have been wheeling me to the emergency room. _Shit, _I thought, _the hospital... That's just great. Mom'll have a fit... again._

I was wheeled into a room that was so depressing, I wouldn't have been suprised if patients "accidently" unplugged their life support. Would it have killed them to put a little design into the room? It probably killed the patients.

I heard the conversation of men, talking about putting me under. I racked the knowledge in my head, trying to remember what that meant. _Puttin' me under... Puttin' me under... Oh! Knockin' me out! Makin' me go to sleep!_ My eyes widened at the thought of that. I couldn't go back to sleep! I didn't want to risk seeing Freddy again! I started to flail around, the casters of my bed moved and shook. I needed to get out of the wires, I needed to get away, and I needed to make sure I wouldn't fall asleep!

Well, as luck showed it, apparently when you start to flail around, the doctors don't let you go, instead, flailing around like you're having a seizure only makes them want to put you under quicker.

I wish I knew that beforehand.

They put a mask on me that made me feel funny, then I could feel a needle being stuck in my arm. I tried to flail around, I tried to leave, but I couldn't. I was just so tired.

And then everything went black.

I awoke in the same room I last saw Freddy. My old room. I got up and noticed I was wearing a black nightgown with white cuffs. The nightgown made it just barely past my bum, which made me feel a little naked, even though I was wearing underwear. I got off the pink Full bed and walked towards the door.

"Hello?" I yelled out. "`Ey! Is anyone there?" I started to slowly walk down the halls of my old house. Another hallway that was barren. I hated it.

As I walked towards my parents' room, I heard the clicking of metal-on-metal. "Freddy", I called out. I could feel my heart beating faster as the clicking got louder. "Freddy, don't hide!" I shouted as I looked down the halls.

I ran into my parents room and looked through the window that was near the bed. Somewhere in me kind've expected to see the normal scenery, the tree out front, the bushes around, I even expected to see the moon. However, you never get what you expect in _his _dream world. The tree and bushes were on fire, burning confidently without the dangers of being put out by anyone or anything. The sky was covered with clouds and smoke, not a single sign of stars or the moon. I heard the wind blowing through the vents of the house, the sound that I hated. The sound that I was _scared_ of.

I quickly turned around, wanting to get out of the house, not wanting the house to burn up because of the flames and kill me, not wanting to hear the wind through the vents. I didn't get much farther than a simple turn on my heels. Quickly I felt hands wrap around my neck, pushing me up against the wall where I ended up eye-to-eye with my murderer, Freddy krueger.

"Hello, little piggie." He said, once again clearly taunting me. "You miss me?" I stuggled against his hold. He smirked and released his grip. I gasped and coughed for air as he took a few steps back.

Once I regained my composure and glared up at him, which looked funny because of our heigth difference, I hissed at him "No! I didn't miss you!" I rubbed my throat as a useless attempt of aiding it.

He glared at me, then smiled, showing his horribly sharpened teeth. I cringed. He took a step towards me and clicked his claws together. I knew I had to run somewhere, anywhere, so long as it was away from him. And so I did. I ran right past him, getting a sick sense that he allowed me too. _What are you talking about? _I thought as I ran down the hallways of the house, down the stairs and into the living. _Of course he let you... _I ran to the front door and opened it up. I slightly stumbled over draft stopper. _He loves the chase. _

I ran past the burning bushes and tree, slightly coughing from the smoke. I made it to the road and kept on running. I chanced a glance back, and to my horror, I saw Freddy, my own personal demon it felt like, running after me. I looked forward and was surprised to see I was somewhere else. I was now running towards a school, the sign infront called the school Badham PreSchool.

I got to the entrance of the PreSchool and was hesitant of opening the door. I didn't see Freddy around, but I wasn't going to wait around for him to show up. With that thought I practically tore open the door. I ran into the PreSchool and stopped just a few feet in. I look around trying to find somewhere to hide or somewhere to go. There was hallways near me, but I had no clue where they led to.

Deciding that there was no other way, no where to hide, I ran into the hallway closest to me. I noticed there was no doors in this hallway which sickingly reminded me of the time I ran down the school's hallways.

As I continued to run down the hallway, a door slowly came into view at the end of the hallway. I ran towards it.

When I got to the door it read the words "BASEMENT", I quickly opened the door and ran inside. Just a few feet down the stairs I realized how stupid of a move that was. The basement door slammed shut, I assumed Freddy had done it. _Freddy musta led me down here._ I cursed myself for being so stupid and easily fooled. I walked down the stairs realizing there was no where else for me to go.

_Freddy musta led me to the school... Then he musta led me here... Damn, I'm so freakin' stupid, how could I jus' follow along like that? I shoulda known! `Specially with what happened at the school... Idiot, idiot, IDIOT._

I walked down the stairs of the basement to be confronted with what look like a bedroom. There was a cot in the corner of the room, a tiny refridgerator, a few pictures that looked like a tiny child must have drawn, and a tiny black-and-white TV near the bed on a dresser.

"Where-" Was the only word I got out before I was thrown onto the cot by some invisible force. I groaned as I clutched myself, shaking in pain from making contact with the hard wall next to the cot. Not even the cot, which was surprisingly comfy, could aid the soreness of my body and the pillow, which was horribly lumpy and had no means to be on such a nice cot, caused my already painfully aching head to ache more. I cursed under my breath as I groaned more in pain, slowly rolling side-to-side as if it was some magic motion that would cease all the pain. It wasn't.

I heard the horrible clicking of Freddy's murderous toy, his glove. I heard his horrible laugh, and I heard his footsteps get closer to the bed. I shut my eyes tightly, not wanting to see him.

"How adorable." He said as he faked an innocent voice. To me, he just sounded like a demon, a murderer. I tried to hide my face in the pillow. He laughed. I heard his footsteps near me, eventually he was right next to the cot. He grabbed me by the back of my neck, my face still buried in his pillow. The next words that Freddy spoke would cause shivers of disgust and fear to run up and down my spine. He crouched next to the cot and put his burnt and scarred lips next to my ear. "You like to be in Freddy's bed, bitch?" He spoke menacingly.

What the Hell did I do to this man to deserve all this? He taunted me, threatened me, and I was slightly reminded of my dad's brother, Uncle Ronnie. Uncle Ronnie was a sick-minded person, he always enjoyed being aroud children more than adults... I stopped myself before I thought too much about that man. I wouldn't think that stuff again, he was gone, I was okay, I wouldn't think about him...

I heard Freddy growl, he wasn't happy. I had no clue what I did wrong, though, other than just lay there.

I wondered how long I would have to deal with Freddy. I was put under by the damn doctors... _No, it's not their fault... It's that damn Junior's fault and his freakin' lackies._ I cursed them. _I hope Freddy goes after him! That damn Junior! He deserves to die more than me!_ I thought of Junior. I had only known him for a week and we had become enemies quickly.

The only reason we were enemies, though, was because I wouldn't put up with any of his and his lackies' crap. They had tried to bully me, just like anyone would try to bully the new kid, they were obviously testing me, seeing my personality, wanting to know if I was going to be a cool kid, a nerd, a loner, they were all testing me. And most of all, they were testing to see what I would and wouldn't put up with.

They learned quickly I wouldn't put up with alot.

I cursed Junior in my head. He was just so mad at me, and I never even started anything! If it wasn't for him... If that damn bastard hadn't of done anything in the first place, we may have ended up being friends... Or atleast, not enemies... _I wish he was here, _a darker side of me thought. _I wish he was suffering, not me._ Freddy's grip tightened, I wondered if he was going to choke me or break my neck. Then I wondered if he could read my thoughts, because it sort of felt like that. Whenever I thought something bad, like hurting someone, he would react phsically. I threw that thought away... There was no way Freddy would care about me, no reason for him to even be remotely interested in my thoughts.

My thoughts went back to Junior. _He should be here suffering, not me! Junior should be here, he should be in pain from Freddy, he should be feeling fear and running down the halls, he'd probably be calling for his mother, like a little baby... Junior should be the one here, not me! I hate him! I'm going to die all because of him! I wish Junior was here, so Freddy could kill him, and I wouldn't even feel bad about it!_

"What the fuck!" I heard a boy's voice, definitely not Freddy's, yell out near Freddy and I, most likely just on the staircase. "Where the hell is this?" I heard the boy slowly walk down the stairs. I stiffened when I felt Freddy's grip get tighter, then dissapair.

I quickly bolted up from the cot and hopped onto the floor. There he was, Junior, walking around the room.

"You!" He yelled once he spotted me. "Where the hell am I?" He shouted at me. I opened my mouth but had quickly shut it. I really didn't have the answer to that question, all I knew was that I was surprised to see him here... How did he get here? I was just thinking about him, then he was here... How was that even possible? I heard Freddy's clicking and Junior looked around, searching for the noise. I then realized something. I quickly put my hand over my mouth to stifle a cry of shock, my eyes grew wide with the thought.

_Oh, man... Did I just pull Junior into my dream...?_

**Me: DUHN-DUHN-DUHN-DUHN! Did she just pull him into her dream? R&R, tell me what ya think about it... BE HEARD! BE HEEAARRDD!**

**Freddy: She just drank a six-pack of soda. **

**Me: SO?**

**Freddy: *sigh* I should really kill you...**

**Me: Go ahead and try! *runs away***

**Freddy: -_-''**


	8. Feelings

**A/N: OK! So sorry it took me so long. It's almost winter break, so school is packing a lot on... I have a lot of essays to write! (PS. I watched "Pay It Forward" in ag-sci class. It made me cry. I can't be the only one that thinks that is one of the saddest movies ever, right) Please R&R! All my lovely reviewers are making me so happy! And thank you those who have + the story!**

**Warnings: If you've stuck with me this long, I don't need to explaine the warnings, you should already know :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Freddy-related. :( **

**Freddy Krueger's: A Kid To Haunt**

**Feelings**

I stood staring at Junior. He had came out of nowhere, it seemed like. This was my dream, for sure, so I didn't really understand how I could possibly see him. But there he was, still searching around for the noise.

My internal emotions conflicted with eachother. The naive child in me wanted to scream at Junior to run away, to hurry, to never look back, to tell him that Freddy was going to kill him. The naive part about that was that even if I told him, what could possibly be done? This was his realm, his place. There would be no way for Junior to ever run away from Freddy. But here I was, hyprocritical me, still trying to run away from him. If I had no chance of getting away, than there was _absolutely _no chance for Junior to get away...

But what scared me the most, was the other emotion I was feeling... Anger? Maybe. Perhaps it was... resentment. Junior was horrible. The school bully, he beat everyone up, and I was only here because of him! But why was I feeling this? Who was this resentment towards? Was I mad that Junior could have it end so quickly, that Freddy would be willing to kill him off like an ant, whereas I've had to suffer for months? Was I mad that Freddy was the one who got to kill this little piece of trash, the little piece of dirt that always landed in your eye, causing it to sting? I had hoped not, because if it was for that reason, then what would that make me? A monster, perhaps no better than Freddy himself.

_That's right, doll, _I heard a voice in my head say. It was not my voice though... It sounded like Freddy's. It didn't just sound like Freddy's, though, I was positive it was his. My hand moved from my mouth and quickly relocated to my head and grabbed onto the roots of my hair, tugging.

"No, no, no, no,"I repeated. "No, I can't hear you, I can't hear anyone, nothin', you ain't there..." I said, as if denying it would make everything better. It never did, though.

_You want him dead. _The voice said, it sounded prodding, like it was trying to push me. Like it could win something if I gave in... But whenever someone won something, someone else had to lose it.

"No, no, no... I don't want him dead, I don't... No, I can't hear you. You ain't there."

_I can help you, my Shirley, I can. You want him dead, so do I. Go Shirley... Kill him. _My knees buckled from fear, I gripped my head tightly, and closed my eyes.

"I don't want him dead... I don't wanna kill... Go away... Oh, God, just go away... You ain't here, you ain't here, I can't hear you. YOU. AREN'T. HERE."I told myself over and over. However, I knew I was lying. Of course he was there. He was always _there_. In the back of my _fucking head_. When I slept, he tortured me, treating me like a mouse and him the cat. When I was awake? I was tortured more by the thoughts of him... _He just won't go the _fuck _away! _His image was in the back of my head...

God, I was only twelve. At that age I should have been hanging out with friends, begging Mom to raise my allowance, giggling with girls about how cute that thirteen-year-old was, talking about how we can't wait until we're in highschool... Just having fun. I was only _twelve fucking years old _and what was I doing? I was battling a personal demon who could hurt me. I personal demon who tortured me. A personal demon who was in my thoughts and dreams, all the time. All the _bloody fucking time_!

The thought of Junior then crossed my mind. I was trying to stay alive from this demon, and here Junior was, trying to play the bad-boy role, trying to act cool and dangerous, trying to become "feared leader of the school", like a seventh grade Hitler... If only he knew how dangerous things could get. If only he knew what it felt like to be tortured everyday and night by thoughts and dreams. Then what the hell would he do? He'd be pissing his panties, running in fear, calling for him Mommy.

I no longer trembled from the freakish thoughts of Freddy's invading my head. I was engulfed by my own thoughts about Junior. As I looked up at Junior (who was staring deathly confused at me), I was still on my knees and my hands still gripped my hair. I stared at him, my jaw slightly opened, my eyes sort of droopy. I felt away, but there.

"I hate you." I said to him. "I really fuckin' hate you." Yes, I had hated people before, not everyone was my friend (more like, no one was), but if there was a word that escalated hate, that exceeded it, I would use it. It went so far beyond hatred. I wanted this boy _dead_. Silent tears filled my eyes as I still kneeled on the ground. I gave him no glare, no frightening "may-God-smite-your-ugly-ass" type of look. Just a flat stare that had leaking tears.

"I hope you die." I spoke to him. "Just, DIE." I slowly rose from my kneeling position to standing. My arms flopped to its respectible sides, as if they were dead. I was feeling angry. Really damn angry.

**Junior's POV**

She really hated me, enough to want me dead. But, then again, I didn't really blame her... I _did _nearly kill her with a hammer. What had came over me, I had no clue. I always kept the hammer with me, who knew when my dad would flip a lid... But I never actually meant to hurt her so. Yes, I didn't like the girl too much. I would admit, she was weird and that sort of... Interested me. She was, afterall, the only girl in the whole school that didn't just let me do what I wanted, that wouldn't let me just bully. Tommy asked if she could join our "gang" (I hate it being called that. It wasn't a "gang", it was just us. Just three boys who didn't put up with anything. Not a gang), but I told him no. I didn't want her around more than necesary.

I must have snapped when I saw her beating up Roberto. I regretted it quickly, especially with Tommy shouting at me and Roberto freaking out because of all the blood. We quickly dialed the police for an ambulance, then ran. Roberto flipped, he shouted saying we were all going to Juvie. Tommy looked more pissed than angry. I wouldn't blame him. I knew for a while, that though he never admitted it, he liked the Foxx girl. She didn't chase after him, the 'cool and collected, totally awesome and calm, but still a bit of a bad-boy', like most girls did. It didn't make him happy, thinking I nearly killed the only girl he's ever really liked since kindergarten.

I was brought back to the present situation when Foxx took a half-step closer to me, causing a shiver up my spine. _What the fuck... _I thought, confused, _Am I SCARED? Of this girl? No, I could take her... No reason to be afraid. _I tried reassuring myself, but to no prevail. She took another step towards me, and I unconciously took a step back.

Murder was in her eyes. I could recognize it, because that was often what my own dad looked like when he snaps. I wondered if that was what my eyes looked like when I snapped and hit her with the hammer.

I hoped not. I didn't want to be like my dad.

"H-hey..." I said, trying to get her attention. "Chill, dude, whatever this place is, we can get out, right?" She shook her head.

"No, you won't leave." Her voice was laced with self-satisfaction and anger.

"Come on, you don't want to hurt me!" I said, taking a step back as she took when forward.

"Yes. I do."

"About hurting you, I'm sorry." I said, hoping that would patch things up a little bit.

"Fuck you." Apparently she had no intentions of trying to patch things up.

"Please-" I started, but tripped over something on the floor. _Of course, _I thought sourly. _Of course, the time you least want to fall flat on your ass..._

As I regrouped back to my surrounding - slightly being put off from falling hard - I saw something that actually made my shorts get all wet and warm.

The girl that hated me and wanted me dead now wore a glove with... Blades? Knives? _Ohshitohshitohshitohshit, she's gonna cut me up, shitshitshit! _I tried to tell her I was sorry again, I tried to beg her to let me live... But I couldn't get more than a slight squeek out before she lunged towards me, raising the blades up high in the air.

_Oh, God don't kill me!_

**Ok,ok... Tell me what you think :) I know, I know... Cliffhanger. And I don't intend on making Shirley one of Freddy's little helpers, where she ends up all twisted like spagehtti on a fork... Unless thats what you want? I'm always open to new things.**


End file.
